


New Addition

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: Isaac, Allison and Stiles welcome the newest addition to their family.





	

Hospital coffee hadn’t improved since Isaac was a kid.

He took a sip, his tongue scalded for a second before it healed, and it instantly brought back memories; broken arms, bruised ribs, messed up fingers and nails. He still tensed, instinctively, waiting for the familiar tightening of his chest and crash of panic, but it never came, and he slowly relaxed again. 

He grabbed a shitload of sugar packets, dumping them into his cup of coffee and stirring, before he headed back to Allison’s room.

She’d changed into loose leggings and a sweater, damp hair pulled back in a bun, but she was fast asleep. She looked exhausted and Isaac felt a pang of sympathy; it had been a long labour, and he’d only had to endure Allison’s bone-crushing grip on his hand. 

She was also one of the most beautiful sights Isaac had ever laid eyes on.

He smiled fondly, brushing a stray curl back from her face, then moved to the small cot at the end of Allison’s hospital bed. 

Marie was fast asleep too and Isaac smiled, caught in a wave of awe of love. She was so _tiny_ and so fragile and so beautiful. Their daughter. He reached out, brushing a thumb over her tiny little fist. 

“Aww.”

Isaac looked up at Allison’s soft voice. She was sitting up slightly now and she offered him a tired but happy smile.

“She’s perfect, isn’t she?”

Isaac nodded, grinning. “I can’t believe she’s finally here.”

“Trust me, if she’d been pressing on _your_ bladder near constantly, you’d definitely believe it.” Allison yawned. “Where’s Stiles?”

“Picking up Ollie from John’s. He should be back soon.” Isaac replied. “I’m surprised we haven’t been inundated by in laws yet.”

“I’m pretty sure Stiles told them to give us at least two hours before visiting. He can be scary when he wants to be.”

Isaac snorted. “I’ve seen puppies scarier.”

He grinned when he heard the expected huff from the doorway, glancing over at Stiles.

“I take offence to that.” He said, but his tone was full of affection. 

Oliver was at his side, but when he saw Allison, he rushed to the bed. Allison scooted over and Isaac helped the four year old up so he could snuggle up.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Allison kissed his forehead. “Did you have fun at your grandpa’s?”

“Uh huh. I got pancakes.”

“Of course you did. Your gramps is a pushover.” Stiles smiled. He moved to Allison’s side, kissing her softly. “How do you feel?”

“Tired, but I’m okay.” She stroked Ollie’s hair back. “Do you wanna meet your baby sister, sweetheart?”

Stiles had already moved to the crib and was staring at Marie with a tender, awed expression, and Isaac grinned, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his shoulder. 

“She’s so perfect.” Stiles said softly, reaching out to take Oliver’s hand and lead him over.

Isaac watched his son meet his new sister, looked between Allison and Stiles and felt an overwhelming, breathless feeling of pure joy.

There were still times when certain things, or memories, did trigger a panic attack. He still couldn’t stand to be in confined spaces, but he was no longer terrified on a daily basis, he no longer had that constant knot of dread in his belly. He had nightmares. He had his bad days. 

But he’d come so far and sometimes, like today, it still felt so surreal that he could have a life, a family, that he could be this happy.

Allison looked at his face and smiled and Isaac felt Stiles give his hand a little squeeze, and he knew everything was going to be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting prompts at allirica.tumblr.com


End file.
